youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Blaire White
Blaire White (born ) is an American MTF transgender YouTuber who mainly discusses politics and her satire of extreme leftist views. She was born in Chico, California, and lived there until moving to Los Angeles in the fall of 2017. Bio When Blaire was in her first years of elementary school, she felt weird about herself and where she belonged. She began to notice the differences between men and women, and didn't like associating herself with the "boys," although she wasn't miserable about it. By age 14, she had begun to go through puberty and to develop a male body, and her feelings had intensified. Even though she wasn't ready to transition at a young age, she felt very lost and confused about her gender. Blaire started experimenting with her hair and with makeup when she was 16. She dyed her hair unusual colors like purple, pink, and blue, and she wore bright makeup. Sometimes, she even wore blue contact lenses. Although she identified as a homosexual teenage boy, she still felt insecure about her gender. At age 18, her look had began to form. Blaire began growing her hair very long and wearing more feminine clothing. She had come to terms with the fact that she was trans and decided that she wanted transition. Unfortunately, her father died of cancer unexpectedly and she had to pause her plans to take care of her mother. Eventually by the age of 20, she came out as transgender to her family and friends and began taking hormones. Her family was very supportive of her. YouTube History Blaire White's first ever known appearance on YouTube, before her transition, was in two videos she made for the channel IllumiNau5hty when she was 18. Her video "Tuesday on Relationships" was posted to the channel June 5, 2012. Her second video was "Tuesday's Acrobatic Failure" posted June 13, 2012. The latter video is the last video ever posted on the channel. After that video was posted, she caome to the realization that she was trans and began transitioning to female. Blaire began her current YouTube channel on November 27, 2015, but posted her first video there on December 2, 2015 called "Female Privilege: Antifeminism." One of her most popular videos, "Male Victims Are Funny?" has amassed more than 225,000 total views. On December 14, 2015, she had a live stream with Theryn Meyer. She continued making videos about her life, and how she views the Black Lives Matter movement, Feminism, and gender politics. She also began to make response videos to feminist YouTubers including Riley Jay Dennis, Milo Stewart, Philogynoir, Dakota Hendrix, and Onision. On July 5, 2016, she made a video called "Black Lives Matter is Trash!" where she criticized a Black Lives Matter activist who derailed a vigil held for the victims of the Orlando Shooting. It created a controversy and Black Lives Matter activists attacked her on social media platforms, and threatened to dox her. She left social media for a few days, but came back on July 15 with a video listing seven reasons why she thinks that Black Lives Matter is trash. She continued making videos on current events for the rest of 2016. She voted for Trump in the election. Sometime in 2017, she began dating Joey Sarson, a fan of hers and member of the Dudesons YouTube Channel. On June 2017, Blaire White went to Vidcon along with Sarson, also known as Joe Reaper. She met with a variety of YouTubers at the conference such as: Andrew Pires (aka Andywarski), Shoe0nHead, Annand Virk (aka Bunty King), Jeff Holiday and Elizabeth Holiday (aka Memorie Holiday), Armoured Skeptic, Chris Ray Gun, Laci Green, Dave Cullen (aka Computing Forever), MundaneMatt, Justin Little (aka Vernaculis), Sargon of Akkad, Nicholas Goroff (aka Wizard of Cause), Carson Wong (aka Chris Warski), Honey Badger Radio members, Judith Victoria Richmon Duran (aka Based Mama), Ferris Upton (aka Rucka Rucka Ali), Derrick Blackman (aka Some Black Guy), Kisara Vera, Wild Tanuki, Poisoning the Well (aka So Fain), Barbara Horvat (aka Barabara4u2c), Lizz Reptile and Naomi Robbins (aka Crazy Hair). On July 31, 2017, she announced on her channel that she would be getting transition related surgeries, like facial feminization surgery, and took a break for a few weeks in the following August. In the fall of 2017, she started a channel with her boyfriend called "Blaire & Joey" where they post vlogs and non political related content, like "My Boyfriend Does My Makeup," and a vlog documenting her move to Los Angeles with Joey. Blaire was attacked for wearing a Trump hat in an experiemental video in November of 2017. In April of 2018, Blaire announced her new tour with Fullscreen. Trivia *She is friends with Jaclyn Glenn. Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:LGBT YouTubers